Kora
~Layout only, Please try not to alter it. Thank you~ Please click here, its a step by step process to help you make your page if you need it. "How To" Character Creation 'First Name' Kora 'Last Name' Shi 'IMVU Name' AriesKalinamori 'Nicknames' Kitten 'Age' Age 19 04-10-2137 'Gender' Female 'Height' 5'5" 'Weight' 135 lbs 'Blood type' A+ 'Behaviour/Personality' Kora's personality is very cat like, she is very curious and loves attention. She is flirtatious and loves to attract males to her, but when she finds her " one " she is very loyal to him. Kora can be like a child, innocent in a way, but when needed, she can get fiesty and protect. She can be brutal when fighting, she loves to play in blood, the more, the better in her eyes. Kora to some can seem like a split personality, one is a sweet child like innocent play and the other is a very murderious assassin with a pschopathic love of death. Apperance Kora has a very unique look, her lips are a ruby red, her hair black as a ravens feather, straight and long.... Her eyes hitting the soul of others with their green hue that sparkle like the stars on the waves of the ocean. For being young she has curves that are very mature for her age, and doesnt mind showing them off when needed. 'Clan & Rank' Blood Diva's Blue flower rank 'What district do you live in?' DIstrict 1 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' Kora is a professional dancer, entertainer. She is a a private dancer when needed and performs for private events. 'Fighting Style' Kora has her own unique fighting style, there is no wayto name it, as it is a fluid mix of many put together to make it her own unique way of combat. Human Type Kora had been subjgated to the Z-beat sereum after an unknown source found samples of Donnie yun's blood and replicated it. Her body getting spliced with the gene's of a feline. Throwing her in the peak human class. With this gene she can mimic felines to the point of perfection. *Camouflage *Claw Retraction *Climbing *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Balance *Enhanced Bite *Enhanced Flexibility *Enhanced Jump *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Senses **Night Vision *Enhanced Speed *Predator Instinct *Stealth Tactics *Spiritual Awareness 'Weapon of Choice' Bladed Fans, Daggers Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background' ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word bio. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 words. ) 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Please fill out your Rap Sheet when you pick your Clan, or told by one of the Admins for your Total. Keep it realistic PLEASE. We do not want OP RPCer's. Meaning no 4's or 5's right off the bat. To obtain those 4 or 5's you have to put in the time and work, and train. Don't know what the numbers mean? Please refure to StatBook Information. And if your tottally stumped just ask for an Admin to help you out, and they'll fill it out for you. Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 18:38, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blood Diva Category:Wakahisa Category:NGRPC